The process of introducing professionals has been called business or professional networking. Professional networking is an important part of an individual professional's success as well as overall business success. A key component to professional networking is meeting new professionals, such as business people, business owners, sales people, engineers, lawyers, accountants, doctors, members of not-for-profit organizations, and entrepreneurs. An additional key to professional networking is establishing ongoing relationships with such professionals.
Each professional network connection is not of equal value. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to increase the number of networking contacts made in order to increase the likelihood of making valuable connections.
Presently, professional networking can occur in a number of ways. The present inventor has recognized that each has substantial shortcomings. First, networking introduction events are where professionals interested in meeting other professionals gather at a specific place and time. U.S. Patent Application 2006/0122861 discloses a system of matching business executives for meeting at a pre-planned conference or event. However, attendees cannot be sure that desirable contacts will attend or be interested in connecting. Further, such an event may not be held at convenient places or times. Similarly, Chamber of Commerce type events may yield only a few interesting conversations in relation to the time required. Also, those events may not occur with sufficient frequency to make the desired number of networking connections. Other more structured networking groups also have drawbacks. Such groups may not attract professionals from a sufficiently broad variety of businesses or occupations. Referrals within structured groups may not occur with sufficient frequency and the group may have a limited geographic reach. Another drawback of the aforementioned networking opportunities is that frequently the professional may attend an event only to discover that he had already met all or most of the attendees previously, thus wasting both precious time and money.
Second, one may attempt to expand their network by calling desirable contacts directly, with no prior introduction. This is commonly known as “cold calling.” However, many are uncomfortable contacting strangers directly. There is an increased chance of receiving a negative response to a “cold call” because the individual receiving the cold call may have no interest in speaking to the caller.
Third, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,138 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,541 describe social networks and the use of online systems to exploit them. Generally, these systems collect networking contacts in what amounts to computerized address books. But, there is no guarantee an address book contact represents a relationship that can be utilized. These systems do not provide a sufficient mechanism to facilitate meetings at mutually convenient times. Further, these or similar systems do not provide specific, unbiased feedback on an individual's performance as a networker, referral partner or other role depending upon the types of meeting held previously. Face-to-face networking and referrals have more impact than requesting an electronic introduction through third parties on networking websites.
Professionals that understand the importance of developing professional networks and referral sources are not successful at doing so for several reasons, including, insufficient time to attend networking events that hold an uncertain or perceived low return on time invested; fear of rejection; lack of networking expertise; lack of comfort in large group settings; expense constraints; and lack of tangible incentives to develop their professional network or referral sources. Individuals are more likely to perform the tasks when completion of those tasks, for example professional networking, is supported by a closely aligned incentive system and when performance is measured. Therefore, the present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to have a system that provided tangible incentives or encouragement for individuals to both use and grow their existing networking options.
Although many professionals desire to meet for networking purposes, professionals generally do not want to publicly list the equivalent of a “personal ad” for networking purposes, that reads, for example, “professional of type XX seeking another professional type YY for a lunch meeting, please call xxx-xxxx.” The present invention recognizes that it would be desirable to have a system that facilitates meetings, for a variety of purposes, in a more professional fashion, maintaining complete anonymity to all but the matched participants.
The present inventor recognizes that face-to-face communication is the best way to create and expand a meaningful network of contacts and referral sources. The present inventor also recognizes that it would be desirable to have a system that made a meeting between two or more qualified users easy and effective.